


Sweetened With A Kiss

by thateversmilingmaze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thateversmilingmaze/pseuds/thateversmilingmaze
Summary: Jaehee has always been a workaholic, but MC knows just how to get her to unwind. Before the bakery opens for the day, MC and Jaehee have a little fun.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sweetened With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing any sort of smut, so forgive me. This is just a little one-shot and I hope you enjoy.

I shuddered as the cool breeze graced the back of my neck, sending goosebumps down my arms, numbing my fingers, and convincing me to sneak my hand into hers. My ice-cold fingers made her flinch, but she relaxed her hand into mine with the grace that I had come to expect from her. We continued along like this until we reached the doors of a small, simple bakery; our bakery. Jaehee pulled a small key from her pocket, releasing my hand to open the doors to our home away from home.  
We busied ourselves with cleaning and preparations for when we would open; however, Jaehee seemed distracted. I could tell something was bothering her. I set down my cleaning cloth and walked to her side. She stood frowning at a small cake in front of her, completely focused, she hadn’t noticed me sneak up to her.  
“What’s wrong?” I whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly as I rested my head on her shoulder.  
“It’s not right,” she muttered, “It’s just not right.”  
I snuck a hand around her to take a forkful of the cake. It was a simple chocolate cake with a creamy vanilla icing, but she was right, it was slightly off. My facial expression shifted to mirror hers. I took another bite, realizing that the cake was severely lacking some sweetness, which is odd for a dessert. “Jaehee,” I started to smile, “it’s just not sweet enough.”  
She frowned again, taking another bite, “you’re right, that’s it.”  
“Here, this might help,” I leaned toward her, placing a short kiss on her lips. She looked at me, obviously confused, as I giggled slightly.  
“How would that help?” She responded, a blank expression replacing the previous frown. She could tell me she wasn’t as innocent as one may think as many times as she pleased, the fact remains, she was a bit clueless when it came to flirting. I simply laughed and kissed her again, the taste of chocolate still lingering on her lips. 

The construction outside had made Jaehee even more anxious, which was quite a feat. She sat in a corner of the bakery, mumbling as she read over recipes and business plans. She needed to relax. I set down my own work and placed my hands over her papers, forcing her to look up at me.  
“Hey, come take a break, ok?” I looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded and followed me into the back.  
I wasted no time in stealing a kiss, holding her head in my hands. Jaehee melted into my arms, kissing me back with fervor. I pressed her back into one of the countertops, kissing down her neck to her collar bones, leaving deep red and purple marks trailing across her.  
“MC,” Jaehee gasped in my ear, gripping my shoulders as I continued down to the tops of her breasts, her slightly low-cut uniform allowing me easy access.  
“Jaehee,” I whispered, “lately it seems as if work owns you, but we both know who really owns you, right?” I unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra, which I quickly removed. “Jaehee,” I stopped my downward descent, gently gripping her face in one hand, “darling, I asked you a question.”  
She whimpered slightly before flicking her eyes to meet mine, “MC, you own me, I’m yours.” I smiled in satisfaction at her simple answer. We both knew it was true, she was mine, and I was hers. I turned my attention back to her chest, taking one of her nipples in my hand and another in my mouth. She gasped and moaned as I pinched and sucked on them. I continued to leave marks across her breasts and down her trembling stomach. She was putty in my hands, well, mouth too. I watched her face in delight, her mouth slightly open and her eyes half-shut, her slightly curled hair falling out of her ponytail and around her shoulders.  
I unbuttoned her pants, slipping them down, along with her panties, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Her breathing quickened, her chest heaving as I worked my way across her stomach, leaving feathery kisses as I went. I finally reached down to work a finger inside her, slowly pumping it inside her, watching her face, her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly. I circled my tongue around her clit, sucking on it just hard enough to bring slight pain along with the pleasure.  
“MC,” she whimpered, bucking her hips slightly. I smiled, adding another finger and increasing my pace, continuing my focus on her clit and bringing her closer to the edge of satisfaction. “MC, please I, I,” she continued to stammer, obviously close to orgasm.  
“Yes, honey? Spit it out huh?” I thrust my fingers deep within her and curled them up. Her face said it all, she was about to cum. I watched her as she came, her beautiful face looking to the ceiling as she moaned my name. I pulled my fingers out from inside her, sticking them in my mouth to taste her. She looked at me, her forehead sweaty and her hair frizzy, but she was as radiant as ever. I pulled her head toward mine, kissing her deeply, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. “I love you darling,” I smiled, kissing her cheek and sweeping her hair behind her ear.  
“I love you too, MC,” she kissed me again, I could feel her smile as she did. Happy, as she deserved to be.


End file.
